Curious Pictures
1st Logo (January 7, 1993-December 15, 2001) Logo: On the white background, we see the words "curious?ictures", with most of the letters ("curious ictures") black, and the red question mark resembles the letter "p". Variants: *At the end of the making of the Kraft Super Mario Bros. featurette, we see the white background with the red question mark. After 2.5 seconds, the words appear. After three seconds, the whole thing disappears to black. The whole thing is silent. *On HBO Family's A Little Curious (at the end of all episodes), we fade from the closing credits to the white background, to have the question mark appearing. The words fades in and out (forward-and-reversed version of the Kraft Super Mario Bros. variant), followed by the whole thing fade to black. The closing theme ends throughout. *At the end of the TV Funhouse skit "The Narrator That Ruined Christmas" from a December 2001 episode of Saturday Night Live, the logo is placed on an orange background. Also, the words "ANIMATION BY" in a Franklin Gothic-looking font appear above the logo and the words "New York City" in Comic Sans appear below the logo. FX/SFX: None. The background fading, the question mark appearing, the text appearing in the first variant and the text fading in and out in the second variant. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the short. Availability: Seen on the short film The Louie n' Louie Show. When Nickelodeon's KaBlam! re-created and aired this short, this logo was cut. The variations as seen on the above mentioned. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (February 14, 1999-April 24, 2015) Nicknames: "The Dot", "Dot of Smoke", "City Dot", "Runaway Dot," "The Dot Rocket" and "The Crazy Question Mark" Logo: On a black background, we see these words written across it: curious?ictures Suddenly, the dot in the "?" morphs into a humanoid object with dots and lines representing its hands, feet, arms, and legs and falls down. It runs towards the right end of the screen. Variants: There were a few variations of this logo: *"The Dot of Smoke" has the "?" dot become a rocket and fly around, spin in circles, then fly quickly towards the bottom right of the screen, leaving a trail of smoke as it does so. *The 2nd one is a still of the logo. *On the pilot episode of Sheep in the Big City, the "Runaway Dot" logo fades in and out. *On Rush Zone: Guardians of the Core, the logo plays in reverse. *On all episodes of Hey Joel, the question mark jumps out from the text to the left to right to the center. The closing theme plays throughout. FX/SFX: The dot morphing and running on the "Dot" logo. The rocket flying and the trail of smoke on the "Dot of Smoke" logo. None on the still logo. Music/Sounds: On the "Runaway Dot" logo, there are squeaking sounds as the dot falls down and runs. On the "The Dot of Smoke" logo, there is a loud rocket "WHOOSH" sound. Music/Sounds Variants: *On Codename: Kids Next Door, a weird sound plays at the end of the credits which follows on to the "Dot of Smoke" logo. Then the whoosh sound plays as normal. On later episodes a different louder whoosh sound is used. *On Little Einsteins, the ending theme plays over the "Dot of Smoke" variant. *On the pilot for Sheep in the Big City, the dot squeaking is much different then episode 2 and onwards. *On the My Scene and Polly Pocket films, the logo has the closing theme playing over. Availability: The "Runaway Dot" variant was first sighted on the Cartoon Network show Sheep in the Big City, which is long gone from TV. It also appeared on the first episode of Codename: Kids Next Door, as well as Prickles the Cactus, 2 My Scene films, which are My Scene: Jammin' in Jamaica, and My Scene Goes Hollywood (also known as My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie), and on some episodes of Team Umizoomi on Nickelodeon and Nick Jr. (The logo does not appear at all sometimes) The "Dot of Smoke" variant is seen on most Codename: Kids Next Door episodes, My Scene: Masquerade Madness, and on season 1 & 2 episodes of Little Einsteins on Disney Junior. The still logo can be sighted on Codename: Kids Next Door 2-part episodes, PollyWorld, and An Off-Beats Valentine's. Editor’s Note: A memorable logo for those who grew up with it. Category:1993 Logos Category:2001 Logos Category:1999 Logos Category:2015 Logos Category:Debut Logos in 1993 Category:Defunct Logos in 2015 Category:Closing Logos Category:Logos Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki